


Luka Lundis

by verfound



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Harmony, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Family Fluff, Harm's here but not enough to be in the HB collection, Luka Livestreams, Prompt Fic, Quarantine, where did all these Quarantine fics come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/pseuds/verfound
Summary: Penny convinces Luka to start up a livestream during Quarantine.  Marinette wasn’t supposed to be part of it, but when you share a home studio and you’re both in lockdown, things happen.  (“Anyway, here’s Baby Shark.”)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	Luka Lundis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrwrites/gifts).



> Quarantine fics are like Pringles, apparently. Once you pop you just can’t stop. (Chiara had this idea, and my Friday was…there were a lot of little things under a big umbrella that just made it Not Fun, right, so this kinda got cranked out in a day because I needed therapy?)
> 
> Also just pointing out that beyond a few exercises during Morphology classes I don’t speak a lick of French and the only research I put into the title of Luka’s stream is “what are the days of the week in French” and “how do you pluralize in French”, so I’m hoping “Luka Lundis” makes as much sense in French as “Marinette Mondays” would in English, but if not oh well?
> 
> Prompt, from Chi:  
> I'm thinking about married Luka and Marinette during quarantine and Luka at least twice a week does a live stream to play music and talk to his fans, he always asks Marinette to join him and she usually does but one day she doesn't want to and Luka pleads her to, "Come on amore join me". And after a while she's like "What do I get in return?". At this point Luka grins in an alluring way, and he shout-whispers "My dick?". You're all free to add Marinette's reaction to her husband making their sex life public

The first time it happened, it had kind of been an accident. Not the livestream – the livestream had been an experiment more than anything – but Marinette wasn’t supposed to actually be in any of them. So her being a regular part of his new weekly stream – _Luka Lundis_ – was one hundred percent unintentional.

It’s just…well, it was kind of hard to _not_ include your wife when you were livestreaming from your home studio, which you shared with her because your creative energies fed off each other and you liked sharing the space, and you were both stuck at home because of a city-wide lockdown (thank you global pandemic).

It had all started when Penny had seen some American artists starting up weekly streams to boost morale and keep the fans involved during Quarantine. She had presented the idea to Jagged, but Jagged (being _Jagged_ ) didn’t exactly have the attention span for a weekly stream. So as a compromise, Jagged had started putting out weekly TikToks, all part of a series he’d titled _Jagged Little Pills_ , that featured…anything, really. The latest one was a minute of Jagged belting out the chorus to a song he was working on while scrubbing Fang’s belly in the bath. One of the first ones had been forty-two seconds of Jagged pulling faces while Penny read off his schedule, oblivious, in the back. The TikToks had been a raging success, and Penny had approached Luka shortly after about trying for an actual stream.

Because Luka, after years of playing backup guitar on Jagged’s tours and albums, was finally trying to strike out on his own with a solo career. He’d been doing really well – opening for Jagged, using the fan base to build credibility with YouTube covers and the like – until the world had gone to hell. Penny claimed the stream would be a good way keep interest up and stay relevant: show his own growing fan base that he was ok, share what he’d been working on lately, and maybe cheer a few people up along the way. It had all seemed like a good idea, and Luka really didn’t mind, so he’d agreed.

The first one had been…kinda rough. He’d agreed to try for a half an hour, but he hadn’t honestly thought anyone would tune in. Penny had set about promoting the show for a week while he’d worked on a set list, and the first one had been like many of the Zoom meetings he’d had to attend since lockdown: him, some crappy lighting, and some slightly better audio on the laptop he used to mix tracks in his home studio. Marinette had been working on something in the background, and between his headphones and being used to her being there he just…didn’t really notice her? He’d been aware of her as he ever was, but not actively focusing on the fact that _Marinette was behind him_ because he’d technically been working. And Marinette, who was used to Luka noodling away with his headphones on at the station on the other side of the room, hadn’t thought much of him actually, actively _working_ , either.

So when she’d walked over and popped his headphones off, sliding her arms around his shoulders and bending down to nip at his earlobe in a greeting kiss before asking if he was ready to _take a_ _break_ , she hadn’t actually realized she was biting (and _propositioning_ ) him in front of…he was pretty sure a couple thousand viewers had tuned in to that first stream. He’d been _really_ surprised by how successful it had actually been, and that had been _before_ the…“really hot brunette tried to jump his bones” (thank you CritterCatcher22).

The setup for the stream was simple: the video went live on YouTube, and between YouTube and Instagram fans were able to interact via comments in a little chat box off to the side. The chat box had _exploded_ when Marinette had popped onto the screen.

_CritterCatcher22: yo who’s the really hot brunette trying to jump your bones?_

_Diva98: omg jealousssss I wanna bite that ear!_

_ZeppelinIsntDead66: who’s the babe?_

_JaggedFan17: aaaaaaaaaaaah is that ur wife?!?!?!!?_

_All_The_Stars_And_Boulevards_Of_Broken_Dreams: She’s so hot who is that?!!??!_

“Er…so this is my wife, who totally forgot I was streaming, and yes, she is super-hot,” Luka had said, nodding at the screen with a little grin. He felt Marinette’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek as she blinked. “Say hi to the fans, darning.”

“The…wha… _oh my GOD Couffaine!!!_ ” she’d shrieked, and he had started laughing as she’d shoved him at his desk in a mad dash to get away from the webcam. His time had almost been up anyway, so he’d just winked at the camera as he slipped his headphones back on.

“Sorry, guys, but I’m gonna have to cut this a few minutes short today,” he’d said, jerking his thumb towards the door Marinette had bolted through. “Duty calls.”

…Penny had only forgiven him because the views on the video had _skyrocketed_ once word got out about ‘Luka Couffaine’s super-hot wife’, which of course meant that he was _definitely_ doing a stream the following week, too.

And so _Luka Lundis_ had been born.

The setup was relatively simple. He’d had Alya help him organize things a little better (as she was a professional vlogger and had been _appalled_ when she’d caught the stream later, between the lighting and the camera angle and _what do you think this is, Couffaine, Skype?!_ ), and per Penny’s request the stream had been extended from thirty minutes to forty-five. He did the streams on Mondays (hence _Lundis)_ , thinking it would be a fun little pick-me-up for the start of the week because Mondays _always_ sucked. For the most part, Luka either talked or played. Usually both. Ok _always_ both. He played some covers – a lot of covers, as he really only had one album and an EP actually under his belt – and some originals, gave snippets of songs he was working on (sometimes a full song), and answered questions from the fans. Sometimes he shared an excerpt from whatever book he was reading or an interesting article he’d found online (“Hey, guys, how ‘bout that toilet paper fever everyone caught? Crazy, right?”). The third stream had fallen around Juleka’s birthday, and he’d dedicated some of the show to singing her happy birthday and playing her favorite song. He’d even pulled out his old Kitty Section mask and connected the video with Rose so they could belt out “Unicorns”. Juleka had been _pissed_ – it had been _awesome_.

He also did a lot of talking: about life, how weird things were lately, how he was coping. He talked about his family a lot, and usually got Marinette to pop in for a few minutes every video. The fans _loved_ her, and Luka loved her, and he loved taking advantage of every opportunity to show off his amazing wife.

It was a bit of a weird paradox. Given they had both been in the public eye – in Jagged’s public eye, at least – since they were teenagers, Luka had a healthy respect for keeping his personal life private. That was hard to do, especially when both you and your wife were kinda famous, but Luka always did his best to keep his professional and personal lives separate. Even so, it was no secret to his fans that _Luka Couffaine Loved His Wife_ , and once they finally got to see the mysterious Mme. Couffaine they’d gone _nuts_.

The streams had invited the fans into his home, and he supposed his personal life becoming a bit more public was just a natural consequence of that.

And if they had gone nuts over Marinette, they had absolutely _lost their goddamned minds_ over Harmony.

Because Life in Lockdown (which would have also been an _excellent_ alliterative name for the stream, if Alya hadn’t already been using it) was weird anyway, but the Couffaines had the added pressure of navigating Pandemic Paris while adapting to life as new parents. Harmonika had been born just after the city had started shutting down, and there had been quite a few streams where her crying had served as background noise. The first time it happened – during his second stream – had been kind of funny.

He’d been about halfway through the stream, playing a cover of an old Eagles song, when she had woken up from a nap with a messy diaper and the lungs to let the world know it.

_JulieBrown02: wait is that a baby?_

_KarmenKameleon: YO THERE’S A BABY?????_

_MadMax4Eva: you have a kid?! You’re not old enough to have a kid omg there’s a kid?!_

Luka had laughed as he’d read the comments, everyone freaking out about the sudden appearance of a Baby Couffaine.

“Er…yeah? Mari and I met in lycée. Well. I was in lycée? She’s my sister’s age, so she was in her last year of collège. Anyway, we got married young. But the world’s been going kinda crazy, and we didn’t really want to jinx the pregnancy by saying much? They’re both doing amazing, though,” he’d said. He’ looked up as Marinette had brought a clean and slightly fussy Harmony in. He grinned at the camera. “You guys wanna meet her?”

“…if your livestream meets our baby before her grandparents…” Marinette had groaned, but Luka had just smiled and held out his arms.

Tom and Sabine had only seen the baby through video. They hadn’t taken her out much (at all, really, besides doctor’s appointments), and her grandparents ran an essential business. It was killing them, but they’d all agreed it was safer to stay away for now.

“My in-laws run the best bakery in Paris,” Luka said, grinning at Harmony as she squirmed in his arms. He glanced up at the camera quickly. “T&S Boulangerie Patisserie, by Collège Françoise Dupont. They’re still open for delivery and curbside, and they’d love your business. But, yeah…they haven’t actually gotten to hold Harm yet. My father-in-law is going crazy about it.”

_BakerManTD: OF COURSE I AM LOOK AT HOW SQUISHY SHE IS HOW DARE YOU SON THIS IS TORTURE_

Luka blinked as _BakerManTD_ proceeded to drown out all other comments for a good two minutes in caps-locked fury.

“Oh, hey, Papa T…thanks for tuning in?” he chuckled. He waved Harmony’s chubby fist at the camera, and she giggled. “Say hi to Papa T, Harm.”

He’d spent most of the rest of the stream with Harmony in his lap, which…had been kinda awkward when he’d tried to play another song around her. That had lasted a whole three minutes before he’d put George back in his stand and slumped back against his chair, apologizing as Harmony had snuggled against his chest.

“Ok, so I don’t think we’re getting any more songs in today…sorry, guys,” he’d said, tossing a look at the webcam before kissing Harmony’s head. “She’s softer than George. Baby snuggles are the _best_.”

Marinette had popped back into that particular stream maybe ten minutes before the end, when Harmony had gotten fussy again because she was hungry.

Some of the streams were rougher than others, of course. Like the one where he’d been running on maybe three hours of sleep and he hadn’t realized he still had spit-up in his hair until halfway through the stream.

_BigBlu42: hair game on FLEEK today luka! changing products?_

He’d blinked at the chat box, and then had stared really hard at the video for a few seconds before he realized _what_ exactly was going on with his hair.

“…oh. Oh. Oh, gross. Guys, I am so sorry. I’m…no, BigBlu. I’m not. No,” he’d groaned, slumping forward and burying his face in his hands. “I…Mari! Darning, can you take over?”

“I am baby-fat, I need to do laundry, and I haven’t bathed in two days,” Marinette had called from the other room. “I am _not_ internet presentable today!”

“Mari, I have vomit in my hair,” he’d whined. “ _Please_ take over so I can wash it out. I am so grossed out right now. Kids are _gross_. Please. I am begging you.”

“I found shit in my hair last week!” she’d snapped, and he had choked a little at that. “Watch me care!”

…so he had grabbed a hat from her work in progress pile and grinned sleepily at the camera.

“…well, I tried,” he’d said with a helpless little shrug. “Ok. What was I saying? Oh who cares. Um, hey, so have you guys heard that Baby Shark song yet? We have three stuffies that sing it. I am losing my goddamned mind.”

He’d pulled Claire off her stand and played a few chords to make sure she was in tune. He’d then looked back at the camera and noticed his grin had turned a little manic. He hadn’t really cared.

“So anyway, here’s Baby Shark,” he’d said, strumming absently.

…and that hadn’t even been the worst one. There had also been his _avant-garde_ week, where he had gotten bored in the studio and had decided to transfer the video to his mobile mid-stream. It had taken some finagling, but there had only been a minute or so – maybe less – of black screen before he was carrying the stream through their flat. He’d spent a couple minutes playing with Harmony, who was safely rolling around in her pack-n-play, before finding Marinette in the kitchen. She’d been making dinner.

“Oh, guys, have I mentioned what a great cook she is?” he’d asked, focusing the video on her as she chopped some vegetables. She’d lifted an eyebrow at him, and he’d just grinned back. “I mean, no surprise, her parents being the best bakers in Paris. She makes the _best_ …everything, really. And damn do I miss her cooking on the road. Like…I love doing shows, but touring _sucks_ when she can’t come with us. Bus food _sucks_. Hotel food is garbage. Alya, I’m sorry to your mom, but my wife is the best cook ever.”

“You’re biased, and I hope Marlena makes you something _disgusting_ next time you have to meet Jagged for lunch,” Marinette had laughed. She’d turned to the camera, levelling her knife at him. “He hates boiled eggs and asparagus. Marlena, _do your worst_.”

He’d leaned in to kiss her cheek, but he had really been sneaking a strip of pepper off the cutting board. He’d grinned back at the camera when he noticed the latest comment pop up at the bottom of his phone.

_hollyween: ugh I wish you’d stop talking about food and play that new song you promised us last week_

He’d blinked at the phone and shown Marinette the comment. He actually hadn’t finished the song yet, which was why he hadn’t played (or mentioned) it.

“Holly, my friend,” Luka had laughed, shaking his head. Marinette had slapped at his hand as he’d reached for another pepper. “First dinner is made, and then music. Can’t create on an empty stomach.”

“Somebody needs a _nap_ ,” Marinette had said with a click of her tongue, because they’d binged _The Witcher_ over the weekend and she had a bit of a fangirl crush on Jaskier. The comments had gone nuts over that, and he’d spent the rest of the stream snacking (or trying to, until Marinette had leveled the knife at him and warned him to _stop ruining his dinner_ ) and answering questions about his thoughts on the _Witcher_ , whether or not he’d played the games, which he’d preferred, and such.

(Penny had told him the next day she would have slapped him if she’d been allowed in his flat. The day after that he’d received a gift basket from Marlena Césaire full of asparagus-flavored devilled eggs.)

But on the general whole, apart from a few bumps here and there, _Luka Lundis_ was going really well. Penny was happy with the response, and he was actually happy doing them. He liked making that connection with the fans (even when they were little shits, _Hollyween_ ), and he was finding the longer they went on the more popular they were becoming. There were a few clips that had even gone viral, thanks to something Harmony or Marinette had done (like the time they’d spent an entire stream playing UMS V and Marinette had _obliterated_ him; the clip of her victory dance had gone viral overnight). Luka really enjoyed his little weekly stream, and he never minded doing them.

It was just…

It was nothing.

Ok, it was _something_.

Three and half months in, about fifteen streams in, and…Luka was _tired_.

It had been a rough week. They’d gotten the news that morning that three more people at the studio had tested positive, one of them had already been rushed to the hospital, and another industry friend who was already hospitalized had taken a turn for the worse. Harmony had been colicky all weekend, and Marinette was terrified of taking her to the doctor – which had led to yet _another_ argument with his Ma, who had been on the warpath lately about the latest restrictions being enforced, how _The Man_ couldn’t tell her what to do, and you couldn’t just _stop living_ because the world had gone to hell (“Take her t’the damned doctor, b’y! If she needs a doctor, she needs a doctor!”). Penny had also sent over some documents that needed signing that morning, and the courier had gone off on him about the new experimental drug the hospitals were running trials on.

It hadn’t been one actual big _Thing_ that had led to it being a Bad Day, but more just a buildup of a bunch of little _Things_ , all out of his control, on top of a general exhaustion that had just…left him _drained_.

“…I’m sorry, guys,” he said when his stream booted up that night. He’d spent the first thirty seconds – maybe a minute – just…spinning in his chair, slumped over with his head tipped back and staring despondently at the ceiling. “I’ve just…got _nothing_ tonight. You guys had any days like that lately?”

He stopped spinning and fell forward, thwacking his head onto the desk and barely missing his laptop. His arms came up around his head, and he groaned as he thwacked his forehead a few more times.

“I am _so tired_ ,” he said. He pushed out a breath and looked up, propping his chin on his arms as he sent a lopsided grin towards the camera. “But you guys aren’t here for me to bring you down. We started this to make people happy, right? Little bits of encouragement because Mondays suck and the world sucks? How about I let Mari do the stream tonight, huh? I bet she’s got something better for you. At least start it off until I get an idea better than playing emo punk’s greatest hits all night.”

He pushed himself up and leaned back, looking towards the door.

“Hey, darning?” he called. “Can you come in here?”

“A little busy right now, star!” she called back. He leaned back a bit more, trying to see her around the door. The living room looked empty, but he couldn’t see too far down the hall.

“Aw, c’mon, darning!” he said. “I could use your help for the stream!”

“It’s _your_ stream, Luka! I wasn’t supposed to be in it in the first place!” she snapped back. He winced and grinned at the camera.

“But you’re so great at it! Funny, talented, smart…they love you! I’m just the boring guy with the guitar!” he wheedled. “C’mon. Please? Help a talentless hack out?”

…the viewers knew he was kidding (he hoped), but it was kinda reaffirming to see how quickly they’d leapt to his defense at that.

“…still busy,” she called back, but he could hear her moving in the other room.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he called, propping his elbow on the desk and dropping his chin in his hand. “Please?”

“…how so?” she asked. She definitely sounded closer. He glanced at the screen, smirking. He wondered if they could hear Marinette beyond a muffled background voice. “What’ll I get if I agree to help you, Luka Couffaine?”

…God, it was a bad idea. A _horrible_ idea. She was going to kill him. _Penny_ was going to kill him. He should definitely _not_ say what he was thinking about saying. He was already streaming, and he was pretty sure she didn’t realize that, and he should never say what he was thinking about saying during a stream, and she was _definitely_ going to kill him.

But…he _was_ a Couffaine. It wouldn’t be the first time his reckless, chaotic streak had gotten him in trouble. And she had popped her head around the door, an eyebrow lifted expectantly, as if she was just _daring_ him to say it. So he smirked back and shot a quick wink to the camera before looking back at her.

“…my dick?” he offered, and if he had thought he’d seen the comments box explode before…

Her eyes shot open at the lazy smirk he was giving her, and he was amazed at how red her face turned – how quickly it turned that red – even so long after they’d been together. Even after they’d had a _kid_ together. He was chuckling, about to take it back and apologize, when she fully stepped into the room. His eyebrows soared as he saw her shirt pulled down, Harmony attached to her breast and enjoying her dinner.

“Wonderful as that would be, I’m a little busy feeding your daughter, Couffaine,” she said, and he couldn’t help the stupid grin that curled his lips. She was using her _Ladybug Voice_ and smirking back at him, though her cheeks were still pink. “You really want my tits on your livestream?”

He blinked for a moment before a really undignified sound escaped him, and the next thing he knew he was doubled over laughing, shaking his head as he tried to come up with any kind of response. (Because as much as he loved her tits, they were _his_ (ok and for now sometimes Harmony’s), and he really didn’t care to share them with the Internet.) He heard movement, and that snapped him out of his laughing fit. His hand slapped over his webcam as she took a step closer.

“As glorious as your tits are, darning, come any closer and they will be,” he said quickly, making her freeze. She glanced at his laptop – where the streaming window was the fleshy, orangey color of a zoomed-in palm and the comments window had actually _crashed_ – and her eyes practically bugged out of her skull. Her face was completely crimson again, and it was _glorious_.

He’d be sleeping on the couch that night, he was pretty sure, but damn had it been worth it.

“G-GODDAMMIT, COUFFAINE!!!!!” she shrieked, quickly spinning an about-face and slamming the door behind her. Harmony started crying in the hallway, and he at least felt a _little_ bad about that. Not enough to stop him from grabbing Claire and grinning at the camera.

“I am so gonna pay for that later,” he snickered, glancing quickly at the comments to see the box was still trying to reload. “But it was totally worth it. God. Ok. So…” he paused, shaking his head as he laughed some more. Inspiration struck, and he played out the opening chords of the Stones’ _“Little T & A”_. “…so how about a classic, just for my wife’s amazing tits?”

He tapped his foot to count himself in, then played the run again.

“She’s my little rock-n-roll, oh-oh-oh,” he sang, leaning back in his chair and raising his voice in the hopes that Marinette would hear him over the closed door and Harmony (who was probably eating again, as she sounded like she’d settled down). He winked at the camera, skipping ahead a bit in the song. “My tits and ass with _soul_ , baby!”

“COUFFAINE!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wg2ZtSHoKY0
> 
> https://youtu.be/POdbe-_bYbs (hehehehe thanks Quick :D)


End file.
